Episode 4560 (14th February 1999)
Plot Toyah is aghast when Tyrone sends her a Valentine's card. Ken and Deirdre are sent identical Valentine's cards by Blanche, hoping they'd think they were from each other. Hayley decorates the function room at The Flying Horse with 1970s pop posters. She is sad as Roy refuses to talk to her. She breaks down, telling Alma that she knows she should have listened to him and not other people. Les dresses in a body stocking to DJ the party. Jackie and Janice both dress as Blondie, Linda dresses as Suzi Quatro and Alma as Kate Bush. Janice is furious when Jackie says she looks like Margaret Thatcher and has to be stopped from hitting her. Lorraine takes Steve to the disco and is annoyed when he dumps her on Ashley and makes a play for Linda. Linda makes it clear she's interested in him and they leave together. Jackie is interested to discover some of Les' albums are worth money. Alma urges Roy to forgive Hayley before he loses her. Les is thrilled when Jackie comes on to him. Alison wins the disco raffle. The first prize is a bottle of whisky. Janice is furious when Les gives Jackie the prize for the best costume. Hayley is thrilled when Roy turns up at the disco and makes up with her. Lorraine gets drunk and, to get at Spider, makes a pass at Ashley. He is thrilled when she suggests they spend the night together. Les is mortified when he discovers Jackie trying to make off with his rare Buddy Holly album. Janice sees him searching her and gets the wrong idea. She hits him and smashes the record. Les has to pay Charlie West £50 for the equipment and ends up with £5 wages after spending the rest on booze. Roy gives Hayley his grandmother's ring and proposes. She agrees to marry him. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Hayley Patterson - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Alison Wakefield - Naomi Radcliffe *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Lorraine Brownlow - Holly Newman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Jackie Dobbs - Margi Clarke *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Betty Williams - Betty Driver Guest cast *Charlie West - Keith Clifford *Ian Bentley - Jonathan Guy Lewis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls *The Flying Horse - Function room Notes *Originally a trip to Blundell Sands won by Blanche Hunt, the first prize in the raffle was amended due to the illness of actress Maggie Jones. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy stuns Hayley at the Valentine disco, while Les’s night ends on a sour note. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,080,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1999 episodes